The Anna Diaries
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: A stranger hands Jeremy a package then disappears. Inside he found Anna's diaries. Who gave them to him and why. Could they reveal a way to bring Anna back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Prologue**

Jeremy Gilbert walks around town with his headphones on, drowning out the world; everyone was smothering him because he had tried to kill himself, which is only part of what he was doing. He tried to die to become a vampire only he didn't get all the information form Anna on how exactly you had to die because instead of turning him her blood saved him, she healed him. Jenna had found him and rushed him to the hospital along with Uncle John who had been stabbed. They didn't really know who was responsible; all Elena said was she heard a crash and ran into the kitchen to find him slummed against the counter. Everyone was dying on him, his parents, Vicki, John and Anna, the first girl he had opened his heart up to after Vicki's death. But she wasn't just a girl she was a vampire. A vampire that wanted to spend time with him. He found himself smiling again and wanting to be with people, with her. Now she was gone too so he wanted to stop the pain, but he failed. Anna told him he was lost and now without her he really was.

He stops to change the playlist on his ipod when he looks up to see a young Asian man standing in front of him. The man stays silent and thrusts a package at him. Jeremy looks down at it; it was wrapped in brown paper with twine wrapped around it holding it together. When he looks up again the man is gone. Jeremy looks around then runs to the end of block, he searches the area but the man is nowhere in sight. So he starts walking home. _Who was that? And What is this?_

He sneaks back in quietly he didn't want to run into Elena or Jenna and have to explain where he was. He sits on his bed and stares at the package he unties the twine and the paper spreads out on his bed. Inside were five leather bond books of various sizes. As he looks through them some were old and worn while the others still held there color. He picks up the top one and turns it around, there was nothing written on it or any of them.

He unties the strap and opens the book to the first page.

_They say when you first wake up it's like being born again. The world looks brand new; everything is clearer and more defined. The trees look greener, the sky bluer and ground softer. They were right as I lay in bed that is not my own staring up at the ceiling. Everything was new again, my senses were alive, and my body was tingling. I had never felt so much strength radiating through me I was a new person. _

_I was told by Magnus one of the older vampires in my clan that I should write down the story of my human life, it was important that we remember who we were. Because if we forgot our life we could never fit in with the humans and they were our livelihood. Our ability to make them believe we were one of them made feasting on them that much richer. I didn't start this right away for the first few years I relished in being a vampire that I thought of little else. It wasn't until we made it to America that I started thinking of my human life. But unlike him I started chronicling my life as a vampire too. I wanted to remember everything I saw, everything I did and all the people I met if I was going to live forever. _

_So let's start from the beginning. _

Jeremy drops the book on his bed and closes his eyes. He was reading the story of about a vampire. _Anna_ he whispers. _How? Who was that man?_ He asks. He stares at the book picks it up and begins reading.

Tbc…


	2. Being Human

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world. When he's walking one day a stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds the journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Being Human**

My name is Xiao-ling it means little bell, I didn't start going by Annabelle until much later. I was born in 1524 in a small village near the ocean. My father was a merchant so we lived more comfortably than others and he often brought home items from his own homeland from the marketplace, clothing, shoes and food. He had come over from Portugal with his father they had come to the Far-East to trade. He liked to tell us he was part pirate and my brothers loved it and we often pretended we were pirates when we played.

My father saw my mother one day in the marketplace and fell in love. Against his father's wishes he decided to stay and they were married a few months later. They had my two older brothers Gao and Li, me and my two younger brothers Shen and Xiao-ping. I did have a sister but she died in childbirth.

My father told me that I had to be strong for my mother as I was the only girl. So I did all the housework until she was able to again. I was seven at that time.

As we got older my brothers went to the ports with my father to learn how to trade. While I stayed at home and learned my mother's and help her take care of my younger brothers. She was the village's medicine woman. She could make medicines to cure any ailment. We often had lines of people waiting to get some of my mother's miracles as the people in the village called them. This was a skill passed down through generations in my mother's family. So I had to spend months learning how to pour and mix with exact measurements before my mother trusted me to make my own. I may have been strange because I loved spending time with my mother we talked and we laughed as the only women in the family we very close, I knew I'd have to leave her one day to start my own family but I tried not to think about it that much.

When I was ten the men working for my father had been out drinking the night before celebrating a birth of the first born son of one of them and could not work. So he had no choice to bring me along with him as my younger brothers were still far too young to be of much use.

As we were walking my father told me that I had to keep eyes down and not look anyone in the face. I was older now so it's not like when I was young and could chase my brothers around the other booths. Men from the different worlds rarely see someone like me, a woman of two races. My looks would catch their attention and unlike the people in our village they would not hesitate to take what they wanted. They come to China to see the exotics of the Fareast and they would take me away and do things my father would not describe to me so he told my brothers to never let me out of their sight and for me to stay close to them.

But I had not been to the marketplace in quite some time and I couldn't help myself, I had to look around I could not stare at my feet and miss the wondrous items, people and clothing from worlds I thought I'd never see. The world to the west was not quite welcome to our country yet; the world to east had been trading with us for years. The marketplace was filled with smells of foods I had never seen or heard of, the bath had also not yet been invented so those smells were mixed in too but having grown up around them I was used to it. To a ten year old who dreamed of traveling across the vast ocean to see those other worlds it was the marketplace most amazing place in the world.

When we reached my father's booth I started to set up the medicines my mother and I had made but I felt someone staring at me and I tried to ignore it but it was like the eyes were calling to me. So I looked around until I found the source and it wasn't one man it was three. The tallest one in the middle was black as night with eyes of coal. I tried not to look at them but they were just staring and unlike the other men I had passed who would stop and stare then carry on their way as it was very busy that day and they were pushed forward. But these men stood as if unnoticed it was like they were statues.

I looked back down and busied myself by rearranging the vials and again I felt a presence when I looked up a woman was standing in front of the booth. She had dark hair with curls down her back and olive skin, she was very beautiful. It was odd to see a woman like her standing alone as we were not often allowed to go anywhere without a man by our side. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she picked up the vials, opened them and smelled them. I tried not to look at her face but I couldn't help it, she didn't act like the other women I knew. She acted as if she didn't have a care in the world. I watched as she picked up one vial and smelled it. It had no scent so she poured a little on her on herself. I heard a hissing sound and saw smoke coming off her wrist. My heartbeat sped up as I saw the vial she was holding. It was called Verbena and my mother told me it was used to ward off evil spirits. She had made me put some on myself before I left because she didn't know what kind of demons lurked around the marketplace.

I knew the woman was asking what it was even if it was in a language I'd never heard, but I kept pretending that I didn't understand her. Why tell the demon about something that could hurt them. She kept staring me in the eyes and I stared right back. She got angry and I watched as her eyes started to turn red and the veins in her face started to show through. Gao called my name and I looked to him, when I looked back the woman was gone and so were the three men. I don't know why I didn't tell my family about what I saw that day, we believed that there were demons among us but they didn't appear to us unless we had done wrong. I didn't want my family thinking I was mad. So I spent the rest of the time being as helpful and honest as I could, lest the demons came back for me because for some reason I knew they would.

As I said we lived more comfortably than other because of my father's work but that all changed when Japan went into a civil war and they started pirating the seas preventing the ships from coming to our ports. Like all families we were trying to get by on what we had. Gao wanted to join the other men and fight off the pirates, he was killed in when a fight broke out in the tavern. My mother was distraught over her oldest son's death and would spend all her time in her room. My father upset that he was unable to provide for the family and blaming himself for Gao's death spent his days in drinking.

When I was thirteen a friend my father's said his son was looking to marry me, my father took the money he offered and a few months later I was married to Jiao-long which means looks like a dragon and he did. He had beady eyes, a large jaw and nose. I wanted to refuse but my family was suffering enough as it was and I would be helping them by giving them one less mouth to feed and by moving in with Jiao-long I would be well taken care of, they were farmers.

I moved with my new husband to hills away from my precious ocean and family. So I went from hearing the sights and sound from around the world to the fields and hills of farm work. If it weren't for the birth of my son ten months later I would've been miserable. I named him Kaili meaning strength. Because he gave me the strength to keep going on, he made my marriage bearable, seeing his smiling face everyday made everything worth it.

We lived a quiet and uneventful life until about two years later; my brother Li had rode his horse over to tell me of our father's death. I took the news hard since I hadn't seen my family in those years. Li stayed for dinner and as I was cleaning up we had another knock on our door. My husband went to answer it while I peeked around the corner. The men I saw at the marketplace seven years prior stood there.

They said they were merchants from Africa and had been riding all night and needed a place to rest. My husband ever the idiot invited them in. He told me to make them something to eat and I had to obey. I walked back into the cooking area where Li was playing my son. I began to prepare something when I saw the woman standing outside by their horses once again my heartbeat sped up. They had come back for me and I didn't have the verbena to protect me or my son. If they wanted me they could take me but they would not hurt my son.

I turned to my brother and told him he needed to sneak out and take Kaili with him. He didn't understand and I didn't have time to explain it to him I told him he had to trust me and I would come for my son when I could. It must have been to look in my eyes because my brother listened to me. While my brother was leaving I distracted the woman by inviting her inside knowing that it would probably mean my death and it was just not completely. Years later Katherine told me she was in a good mood that day as she saw my brother escaping but she let my son live because it was me they really wanted.

The woman smiled at me and motioned for me to follow her to the main room where my husband was talking with the men. The three of them turned around in unison when I entered the room. Jaio-long asked me where the food was and I told him I didn't make any. He got angry and rose up from his seat and before I could even register what had happened my husband flew backwards and hit the wall. They had moved at speed that was faster than I could see.

Then they all turned to me. I started to walk backwards until I hit something I turned around it was the woman when I looked back the men were in front of me. The tall one reached out and stroked my face telling me how beautiful and exotic I was. I tried to turn my face away from him and screamed at him not to touch me. He laughed and told me I had fire and would fit in perfectly with them and asked the woman if she agreed. She did because she was running her hands through my hair like she was petting me.

I asked them what they were going to do with me as they moved closer. The woman had grabbed on to both of my shoulders with a strength I've never seen from a woman as the tall dark one stood in front of me. He told me he was going to show me a whole new world and I was stood there unable to move as his eyes filled with blood, his veins popped and his teeth turned into fangs.

Tbc…


	3. Blood Ties Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world. When he's walking one day a stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds the journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Blood Ties ****Part 1**

I watched as he bit his wrist and brought it to my mouth I tried to turn away but my head was held in place and my jaw was lowered. The blood filled my mouth as it was clamped shut I had no choice but to swallow it. When they were sure that I did the three men left as if nothing had happened.

The woman stood in front of me and caressed both sides of my face, smiled and the world went black. When I woke up I was on the floor, I was momentarily confused at what happened then everything came rushing back. The people possessed by the evil spirits were in my home one of them fed me his blood. _Blood_. As that word came to my mind I smelled something familiar yet foreign so I sat up and turned my head towards the smell. It was coming from the kitchen I slowly stood up and made my way over and sitting there tied to a chair was my husband. But that's not what I saw first, what I saw was the tiny little cut on his cheek. The blood was slowly dripping down and I licked my lips. I wanted it so badly more than I ever wanted anything. As I walked over to him I saw the blood drip down his face, that little bit of blood was tantalizing to my senses. My husband was trying to yell at me but his mouth had been gagged so all I heard were grunting sounds.

I reached out slowly and with one finger slowly wiped some blood off of his cheek. I stared at the red liquid on my finger as I brought it to the tip of my tongue that little bit of blood set my taste buds on fire, I had never had something so delicious, I needed more. I cupped my husband's face in my hands and licked the remaining blood off of it. Then I saw the veins in his neck pulsating, calling to me.

I looked into his eyes and no longer saw anger, I saw fear and I enjoyed it. I used my nails to cut into his neck and brought my mouth to it. As I was drinking I felt as my teeth elongated and I was able to bite deeper into his neck. I brought my hands around him and to bring him closer and I let the delicious liquid fill me until there was nothing left.

I dropped his body when I was done I licked my lips of all the blood and caught my reflection in one of the pots on the counter. My eyes were red, the veins under my eye were showing through my skin. I brought my finger to my teeth, they were sharp as I drew my own blood, I licked that up as well. The evil spirit was in me now and I had never felt better in my life.

I looked over at my dead husband and felt nothing as I stepped over him to walk outside. The dark haired woman standing there.

She stared pouring oil all over the place; she told me we couldn't leave bodies lying around and that we couldn't be discovered.

"My name is Katherine" She told me in stilted Chinese but I understood her enough. Originally from Bulgarian nobility Katrina Petrova became the countess in the Kingdom of the two Sicily's when she married into the Italian royal court over a hundred years ago. I could tell than that she was someone that was used to getting whatever she desired.

We watched my house burn to the ground when Katherine was satisfied she climbed on horse and held her hand out to me. As a woman I wasn't often allowed to ride my family's one horse Manchu which means pure, my father named him that because he was white as snow. When I was younger my father took me on rides with him, but as I got older I couldn't be seen on a horse they were only for the males in the family. So I was hesitant to join Katherine on her dark black horse. She told me it didn't matter what others thought now, I was stronger and better than any man could ever hope to be. Katherine always loved having men under her spell and do whatever she asked of them even give their lives for her. I knew she was right so I took her hand and she lifted me as if weighed nothing and placed me in back of her, I held on tight as we rode off into the night.

As we continued riding further than I have ever been before; I closed my eyes and let the wind wash over me and I heard sounds I never was able to hear before the wind was singing, the leaves rustled against each other and the animals were moving through the night with their hearts beating fast as the predator was catching its prey.

We stopped only once to feed on the drunks that were unlucky enough to be in our path. As we were feeding some wolves had joined us, Katherine smiled at them and moved away from the bodies inviting the wolves to finish them. She than told them to make sure all the bodies were destroyed. I wanted to ask why she was speaking to the wolves as if they understood her but I was feeling very tired. One of the wolves brushed past me and I looked into it's eyes and saw more than an animal inside of them. I knew wolves were intelligent but this one looked almost human. _Were these wolves possessed by evil spirits too _I thought to myself.

Katherine told me to that to finish the transition I needed to sleep. So we got back on the horse and she took me deep into the woods to a house. She knocked on the door and man answered it. Katherine asked Mr. Liang if he would invite me in, he did and Katherine pushed me across the threshold. Again I wanted to ask but she told me after I slept they would answer my questions. We walked through the house and she opened a door on the floor that led to the bottom of the house. I followed her down the stairs and saw beds lined up along the wall. She took me to one and told me rest. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out.

When I woke the tall dark skinned man was sitting on the bed across from me. He was called Amun and he was very old, older than I could even imagine. He began to tell me what I was.

He told me we were called demons; the term vampire wasn't widely used until the 18th century when vampire fiction started making appearances. Although many ancient civilizations all over the world had tales of blood drinkers like Hecate in ancient Roman and Greek mythology, Kali in India and Sekhemt in Egypt. They were thought to have drank blood and have fangs, it is to be believed that vampires are older than man.

Blood is what makes us keeps us alive and that was true for both for humans and demons. He told me I shared his bloodline and that was important. We must follow each other and protect each other for our blood is tied together making us family. Amun told me he came from a land that no longer exists, a land that was paradise. He then me that we the walking dead, we were strong but not invincible, fire was our enemy along with sunlight and a stake to the heart. So I must be careful to avoid all those things.

He paused for a moment and said. "The biggest question on your mind young one is why you were chosen" I nod in agreement.

"I saw you in the marketplace" he began. "You defied what you were taught and looked us in the eye even though it was only for a moment. I saw a girl that wanted more then what she had been given. I saw who you could be Xiao-ling, I saw you were one of us"

I stare at him trying to take in what he told me. I did want more, I always did. My mother told me I had fire in me. I wasn't satisfied staying in one place, I wanted run free and if I could I would be unstoppable.

"Now you can, the world is yours to burn" he said to me, stood up and left. I thought about what he said, they told me to push my emotions down and I tried but the mention of family brought them back up. I didn't know them, they weren't my family. I missed my family, most of all, my mother.

Tbc…


	4. Blood Ties Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world. When he's walking one day a stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds the journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Blood Ties Part 2**

Jeremy put the book down. _Anna had a son _he thought to himself. _And she killed her husband_ He was so caught up in his own drama that he never thought ask about hers. He ate the pizza Jenna brought home quickly wanting to get back to Anna's story. Elena and Jenna looked at him when he said he was going back to his room, he had to spend a few more minutes convincing them that he was fine, just tired.

When they finally let him go he went into his room and locked the door he didn't want them interrupting him. He wanted to finish reading, Anna was old, older than he thought she looked sixteen but she was from the sixteenth century. _Was the guy who gave me these related to her, was that her kid? _Now after her death she had found a way for him to know her story, but why? _Was there something in here that could bring her back? _He opened the book back up to where he left off and continued reading.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and found Katherine sitting in the kitchen feeding off of Mr. Liang's wrist. She looked up when I entered the room. "Xiao are you hungry" she asked, she was going to take to calling me until I changed my name. We got back on her horse, she wanted to teach me how to hunt, and she told me it was easy to go after drunks and people tied to chairs. The real challenge was to feed in public while everyone else has no idea what you are doing. I told her Amun said that the humans must never know who we are, so feeding in public is forbidden.

"That's what makes it fun" she told me with a grin.

I followed her lead because I had no else and coming from a family of only brothers she became the sister I never had. She wasn't wrong though we did have fun feeding on the townspeople without their knowledge. Katherine unlike most women of her time and mine didn't care what others thought. She would lead young men out the back entrances and alley while others looked on. Most people in the town thought she was a prostitute but she didn't care. Only the incredibly good looking ones were allowed to live because she wanted to taste them more than once, which would become her MO later in life for making new vampires. Which became a mess in itself and I was always left picking up the pieces.

All these experience were new to me, I had only been with one man and now I had hundreds that would cater to my every whim all I had do was look them in them eyes and they would be mine. Katherine and I spent many nights causing trouble throughout the town. Amun told us the people were starting to get suspicious of the all deaths so it was time for us to move on. They never intended to spend that much time here they were just waiting for me.

We were still in my homeland but he wanted to go back to Europe, he figured it had been over a century so the problems Katherine caused there would be long forgotten. I had always dreamed of going to Europe after meeting so many people that hailed from there when I was at the marketplace or in the town square, I never thought I'd actually get to go there but my new life allowed me that luxury.

There was ship leaving in few days for Spain one of the only since we had lost most our ships to Japan so that was our only chance. On a ship we could stay below in the darkness and the only other route was on horse and buggy where we could not.

So we were back where I grew up and I knew I couldn't leave yet not without my mother. I talked Amun about changing my mother, to my surprise he agreed he thought it would help us fit in more if we had a mother and a daughter to take suspicion off of us as vampires cannot reproduce. Katherine thought it a bad idea to change family, she thought it best to break all ties to your human life and since she killed her own mother she didn't want another to tell her what to do. I promised her my mother wasn't like that but she still had her doubts.

So I stood near the doorway of the house I grew up in, with my enhanced hearing I could hear my mother moving around the house slowly. I couldn't see her but I knew her heart was heavy with sorrow. My older brother was murdered, her husband died and she had probably heard about my death from Li. I never really got say goodbye before I was shipped off to live with my husband and without money she couldn't afford to travel to see me when Kaili was born. I missed my mother, I missed the time we had spent together when I was younger, and my father and brothers were off trading by the docks so it was just me and her for hours.

She had lost so much so I wanted to take her pain away. I knocked on the door and waited. She answered it and stepped backwards with her hand on her heart when she saw me.

"Mother" I told her. "It's alright, don't be afraid" I didn't want to compel her I wanted to choose this life with me of her own free will. My mother's name was Mei Zhen which means beautiful pearl, so she had always been beautiful and like with me heads would turn when they saw her. But now she looked older and sadder than I remembered. My younger brothers had left as well and started their own lives, Shen had left one of the ships to trade in Africa and Xiao-ping had taken over our father's merchant spot and bought a house closer to the sea. She was alone now and I was angry at my brothers for leaving her this way.

She look at me with fear in her eyes "The evil spirits have chosen you" She said to me, somehow knowing what I was.

"Yes" I answered honestly. "But it's not what you think, its better this way the world is better." I told her. She backs up further. "Mother, please" I said to her. "I missed you so much; I don't want to hurt you."

"You are not my daughter, they have taken you from me" She said to me and it pierced right through the heart I longer had.

"They haven't, they made me better and I can make you better." I told her. I had lost my only son and I knew it was better for him to be away from me. I wanted him to have life and grow up in the light. I knew I could not be a mother when I had to live my life in darkness, my brother and his wife would raise him well and he would grow up to be an amazing man. But my mother had lived her life, so she was ready for a new one.

She had her hand over her mouth and I watched as the tears streamed down her face. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't the invisible barrier was keeping me from entering. Katherine told me I had to be invited in, even in my own home. "Mother, please let me in" I pleaded with her.

Everything that had happened was too much for her she fell to ground sobbing. She looked at me her only daughter who had not yet left her. "Come in" she says softly. She confessed to me later that she thought I was going to kill her when she first saw me but then she looked in my eyes and saw that I was still in there and that the evil spirit doesn't take away all of who we are.

I step slowly over the threshold of my old house. I tried walking to her but she kept backing away, my mother was afraid of me I guess had a right to be. I had stopped walking to her but she kept backing up and knocked into a shelf with the vials that held her elixirs and they came crashing down and I grabbed my wrist in pain and hissed as I felt a searing heat run through my arm.

"Xiao Ling" my mother called out to me still worried about her daughter in pain. It was the verbena the elixir that Katherine had tried on the day we met. The pain went away pretty quickly as only a drop fell on me. I looked to my mother who fell against the wall; she cried out again and slummed down to the floor.

"Mother, I can take your pain away like you took mine when I was little, let me help you" I said to her. "I don't want you to be alone; I don't want to be alone. I need you."

I saw her contemplating it. "There's no more pain?" she asked through sobs.

"No" I answered her and kneeled besides her. She bowed her head then looked back up at me. "Xiao Ling" She said my name "Don't leave me again" She told me and gently reaches up to touch my face.

"I won't, I promise" I told her and I knew that I could never break that promise. She looks up at me and nods her head telling me to do what I had to so she could join me forever.

I had tears streaming down my face as I brought my wrist up to my mouth with my fangs came down and I bit into it and hold it out to her as she was still slummed against the wall. I bring my wrist closer and encourage her to drink, when I know she's had enough I bring hold her face in my hands. Katherine asked if she should come with to do this part but I told her I wanted to do it alone. I look into my mother eyes and no longer saw fear, she smiled weakly at me and I turned my head as I twist and hear the crack of her neck. I placed my mother's head gently on the floor and walk away; I cannot look at my mother lying on floor like that. I knew she would wake up but it was too much.

Katherine had come for me while I was waiting for my mother to wake up; no invitation is needed if the owner of the house of is dead. When my mother woke up we on the ship already heading towards Spain.

"Welcome Mrs. Zhang" Amun greeted her and told her about our clan and what she was. My mother listened intentily and told them to call her Zhen.

My mother finished her transformation the ship, where we had no shortage of meals as not many people live through the long rough ride across the sea. So dead bodies were not uncommon and we had no fear of being discovered. Despite Katherine's initial misgivings about my mother they became friends quickly, which shocked me because they could not be more different but I suppose that's where the saying came from.

When we arrived in Spain my mother and I were amazed at how different it was from our own homeland. The architecture, the people, and the language it was amazing sight to see. I couldn't wait to explore this new world with my mother. Our new lives as creatures of the night were just beginning.

Tbc…


	5. Dark Shadows

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world. When he's walking one day a stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds the journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Dark Shadows**

Jeremy placed the second book on his dresser. He picked up the remaining three books, took the third one and threw the rest on his bed. A small brown envelope fell out; he picks it up and pours the contents into his palm. It was a ring, Anna's ring… the one she was always wearing. She wore a lot of jewelry but this one stood out to him. It was huge, with a blue stone almost like the rings Damon and Stefan wore. He holds it in his hand closes his fist and brings it to his lips. _Was this all he would have left her? _He needed to find that man again; he gave him these books and retrieved her ring it had to be for a reason, right?

* * *

We spent a few years in Spain then traveled to the rest of the European countries. Years in a vampire's time line mean very little so I didn't stay with my mother and Katherine all the time after about twenty years I went back to my homeland without them. I didn't tell them where I was going, just that I wanted some time to myself after all I was thirty six years old now even if I didn't look it.

My homeland had changed and was vastly becoming an urban, industrial, and mercantile economy. The growth of the industrial sector spawned a technological boom in every area, from silk looms to paper manufacture to the development of new machines for planting, growing, and harvesting crops. My brother had taken over the farm after my death and because of that came into greater wealth then my family had ever had. But out of respect for me he gave the business to Kaili when he old enough and now I see my strong young son at the age of twenty one harvesting crops with his family.

I stay in the shadows as they bring in the last crops of the night. His wife carries their young child on her back as she lifts the basket up to bring it inside. They say as a vampire you can turn off your emotions and in a way you can but it doesn't take much to bring them to surface. Seeing my son reminds me of the life I could've had with him. I was grateful to Li and his wife for raising him well, but I missed watching him learn and grow into the man standing in front of me. Could I even think of myself as a mother? When I wasn't there when he was sick or hurt or when he just needed me. I told myself I wasn't and that's what helped me get on with my undead life, but that's the thing with bloodlines they continue whether you want them to or not, but that's for another chapter.

As I was thinking I must've stepped out the shade of the tree I was hiding behind because when I looked up my son was staring at me. His eyes squint as he tries to see better then they opened in shock, I got scared and sped away as he came running into the woods. I was perched on a branch way up on a tree when he ran back into my view. I watched him look around the forest for me and I was grateful that my heart no longer beat. I wanted to hold him and tell him I was still here even though he looked older than me now, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to bring Kaili into this life, I wanted him to walk in the sun and be able to have a life. I knew that I could never come back here, that life was over I was a vampire not a mother.

"Goodbye my son" I whisper into the air and disappear.

I finally caught up with my Mother and Katherine in Italy. We spent a few more years there because Katherine loved Italian men and she was right their blood was delicious.

We settled in England in 1595. At this time the plays of a man named William Shakespeare were all anyone talked about it. I actually think Amun wanted to turn him because of gift for words needed to be around for eternity, little did we know that we wouldn't have to worry about that.

That is where I met my first human lover he was an actor that was playing Puck, in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Amun and the others enjoyed this play and went to see it more than a few times. They loved the words and loved the man who wrote them, the man even a vampire could admire, especially if he speaks the truth.

"Lord, what fools these mortals be!" Puck says to Oberon waiting to see what he should do. That line solidified their love for Will Shakespeare.

My eyes were always on Puck, his name was Robert Davenant, he was twenty two with blond hair and blue eyes he was every bit as mischievous as the character he played. It was captivating to watch him prance around the stage with a huge smile on his face. He knew how to work the audience as well as say the words with the intention they were meant.

As a girl I wasn't supposed to be at the plays so I was always wearing a hood to hide my hair. But just like I saw him he saw me as well. After a performance he jumped off the stage and threw my hood aside letting my long dark hair spray out.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." I just looked at him. "Using your bosses words to seduce women that seems like cheating" I told him with a sly smile. He laughed and invited me to the tavern where all the actors go after the play.

I kept him a secret from my mother, not sure of how she'll react. Katherine of course found out but promises to keep it secret that is until she can use it against me in the future. I told him I can only see at him night as my mother as me on a strict schedule during the day and I can't tell him where I live for fear my father will kill him, which Amun mostly likely would if he knew about us.

We spent the nights he wasn't performing walking around the city, his lodge, dancing, drinking or making love beneath the stars.

His humanity intrigued me; his confidence was amusing because he didn't know how fragile his life was in my arms. When I fed from him he never knew. I couldn't tell him what I was for fear of his reaction. It was from him I learned how to be different characters depending on what the occasion was. I owe him a lot for making me into a better vampire by understanding humanity.

The Black Death struck England once again and hit London hard because of its large population. We fled because even for us that cannot be affected the stench of all that death was too much. I thought about turning Robert when the disease started taking the lives of those around us. I liked him but I didn't know if I wanted to spend eternity with him. It was one of many hard decisions that I made in my long life, but I choose no and left with my coven.

Maybe I did regret that decision and that's why I became angry. After that I entered a dark period of life. Most of it was a blur; I'd fully given into my vampire nature. Death surrounded us and we reveled in it. We would host parties over their bodies and drank blood from champagne glasses. The other details of the things I did are not fit to write down but let's just say it explains why my mother and I were friends with someone like Katherine, for awhile we were not all that different. We lived in the darkness and fed on fear, we were predators. I'm not proud of who I was at that time, those were my biggest regrets. We didn't need to kill to survive we just need blood. It was so easy to be the monster, to not feel, to not worry to be truly free of all that makes you human. But being easier doesn't mean your life is better. It's like the definition of insanity, its doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results and those results were death and a body to hide.

As more and more humans kept boarding ships we finally decided to make the move to the New World. A new place, new people, new struggles it was the land of opportunity. And for us it turned out to be more, it turned into the place where would step out of the darkness and into the light.

Tbc…


	6. Moonlight Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Moonlight Part 1**

The year was 1682 and from the moment we stepped on American soil we knew that life here was rough. My mother and I saw that they lived much like we did a hundred years ago. They farmed, fished and hunted for food. Katherine hated it, she didn't want to take off her expensive dresses and put on the clothes of commoners.

Katherine or Katarina Petrov never worked a day in her life she was born into riches and married into riches. Everything she did was extravagant and expensive. When she became a vampire she considered her old self weak and wanted to separate herself from that person, so she heard the name Katherine when they were in England and said it sounded stronger so she changed it. She wanted to go back immediately but the rest of us wanted to stay, this world was in its infancy and we wanted to see what happened to it. Only ten of us came here, me, my mother, Katherine, Phillip, Lenah, Athos, Magnus, Michael, Halina and Viktor. Amun wanted to stay in Europe; he made the right choice as humans weren't as accepting of different races as we were which made Magnus the leader as he was the oldest.

We settled in the Colony of Rhode Island and Katherine wanted to compel the colonies leader to invite us into to his home so she could live in comfort, but their homes tended to be very well lit and not have many places to hide from the sun. So we had to go further out into the forest to find a place to stay.

My mother and I went to the local doctor's home, because she missed mixing her herbs and remedies. The doctor was a young man named Steven that had a wine cellar that would be perfect for us to sleep during the day. My mother wasted no time helping him make new medicines to help the people of the colony. Katherine and Magus didn't mind because the when we arrived the people were sickly, undernourished and thin, so their blood was not as fulfilling. With our help the people started getting healthier and stronger which allowed them to farm and fish more. Katherine liked to joke that we were fattening them up like you would with chickens before you eat them.

We did travel outside to the surrounding colonies to see if like Europe they tasted different. It was then that we encountered something I had not seen since my turning.

We had just fed and were walking in the woods towards our house when we heard them. Their soft footfalls were unmistakable, wolves. We saw the yellow of their eyes as we neared a clearing. They stood still and we stood still just staring at each other.

I stare into the eyes of the one in front of me and my mind thinks back to my homeland and the day I was turned, Katherine and I had fed and the wolves came out of the forest for our leftovers. I noticed their eyes right away these weren't regular wolves, their eyes sparkled with a cold intelligence and a simmering ferocity that could only be from a human. These were human wolves, Lycanthrope, males. I had learned their name from Amun.

We had hoped they would leave and let us pass but we knew that wouldn't be the case. We knew the legend; one bite from a lycan can kill a vampire and they wanted to fight. Our face contracted and our fangs descended. We were full and ready for a fight. There were four of us and four of them.

I watched as the wolf's fur bristled and the tail brushed out behind him, he lowered his head between his shoulders bones; ears laid flat, the lips pulled back with teeth bared and with what almost looked a smile in his eyes.

The other three sprang into action but mine continued to snarl at me. I didn't know if it would work I had never tried on human wolves. But I locked my eyes onto his and commanded him to back down. The wolf looked at me closed his mouth and stood back on his four legs.

I suppose my connection the wolf started when I first turned and they came out of the woods to me. So when Amun was teaching me the ways of the vampire the wolves came to me again. Amun was surprised and delighted that my familiar was a wolf. Calling upon an animal is a unique gift and not every vampire as the ability, Amun's was the panther which made sense as they were dark, sleek and deadly like him. I was cunning, quick and liked to run like a wolf. Plus I was a social vampire I needed others around me, I needed my family which is why I turned my mother I didn't like being alone.

"Sit" I commended with my mind and it did. By this time Katherine had found out what I was doing, she snapped the neck of the wolf on top of her and looked at me with blood red eyes. I hadn't told her or anyone else about my ability only Amun knew. The other two wolves were killed by Victor and Phillip and they joined Katherine and me.

"You did not tell me" she says with menace in her voice.

"You did not ask" I respond. She bares her fangs at me, than shakes her head. "Keep this one, I am interested in seeing what happens."

I command the wolf to sleep and he falls to ground. I instruct Viktor to pick him up and we make our way home. Viktor was one of mine, we met in Russia, he was strong and cute and I was bored so I turned him (which never ends well and he lasted about twenty years before I was forced to kill him). We brought the wolf down to the slave chamber and chained him to the wall. Katherine, my mother and I waited to watch him turn; none of us had ever seen it before.

When the sun started to rise we saw his body start to ripple and even in his unconscious state his face looked like it was in agony as we heard bones crunching and muscles contracting. He stretched his body out and his fur started turning into skin and soon enough the body of a naked man lay in front of us. I was the walking dead and even I was fascinated by the transformation. Our veins show through our skin, our eyes turn red and are fangs come down but this was something else, they turned into something else.

Katherine and my mother got bored waiting for him to wake up so they went to sleep. Maybe it was my connection to them that made me enthralled with them, I had to know more.

I watched him uncurl himself and stretch until he realized he wasn't outside then his eyes opened and he saw me. There was fear in his still yellow eyes as he tried to get out from the chains. I tilted my head as I heard the metal strain against the wall. They were stronger than normal humans. He tilted his head and listened to see if he could tell where he was. They could hear better too, which probably meant their sight was better.

He opened his mouth to scream and I mentally told him no and he closed his mouth. He bared his teeth and snarled at me and I laughed. "Sit" and he did. When he realized he had no control he stopped struggling.

"What is your name?" I asked him. He glared at me and didn't answer. "I can make you tell me or we can try to be civil"

"Civil? You have me tied up" he replied with a growl.

"You attacked my coven last night" I say to him. He closed his eyes and remembers what happened.

"The others?" he asked

"They are dead" I tell him. He bows his head.

"You are different than the others of your kind" he said to me as his eyes turn back to normal. He didn't know how I was controlling him.

"Yes" I replied. He looked to be about twenty and had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lanky with defined muscles. I seem to have a weakness for dark haired men. "What is your name?" I asked again.

"Gavin" he said. "Gavin Lockwood"

Jeremy drops the book. "Lockwood!" he whispers out loud. It couldn't be, it had to be coincidence. It was just a name. Tyler couldn't be a werewolf, could he?

Why did he never ask Anna anything about her life, was he really so caught up in his own life that he never asked the questions he should've? He met a real vampire one that's been around for centuries and he never asked her what she could do. How could he have wanted to become a vampire and not have learned everything there was to know? He saw through Stefan and Damon what happens when you don't have the guidance of an older vampire. They spent most of their lives alone and miserable not really living, not like Anna did. She had all this experience, all this knowledge and now she's gone. He was happy that he didn't turn, he didn't want to do it without her.

He hated his Uncle for killing her, he had no right too. Anna had never done anything to him. If anything his family had hurt hers. He closes his eyes, touches her ring that he was wearing on his finger and picks the book up.

"Gavin, how did you become lycan?" I asked.

"Can I have some clothes?" He asked. I had forgotten that he was naked. I walked over and the wardrobe and pulled out some of Viktor's clothes and tossed them to him. He gets dressed and sits back down. I was unsure if he was cooperating because he knew he was trapped or it was my ability that was making him talk.

He tells me that his great grandfather had come here in 1608, and had taken the land by force from the natives. They fought back and forth for months, he was captured. They took him to the woods and tied him to the tree. They left him for three days and on the third day they came back just before nightfall. They started chanting, dancing and looking towards the sky. His grandfather was weakened from not eating or moving and was barely conscious but he saw the round moon turning brighter as they chanted.

He felt a tingling in his body that started ripple across his chest, then an unbearable pain resonated through his entire body and he doubles over to the ground breaking free from the rope. He was on all fours with his head down, his hands and feet were flexed as his muscles convulse, relent then untwist themselves. His skin turns to fur and his screams turn into a howl.

Gavin told me his grandfather didn't know what happened the night of his first turning other than he woke entwined in the carcass of young doe. The natives were there and told him he was now a servant of the moon. He will feel each phase of the moon and on the last phase he will surrender himself and become a wolf and that the curse will go through each and every male born to his bloodline.

I let him go by ripping the chains like he had escaped. I told the coven that I had fallen asleep and that they must be stronger than normal. I told Gavin that he and his family must leave this colony at once and find a new place to live because my coven would kill him if they found him. He listened because we couldn't find his scent when we went looking.

We moved around from colony to colony so the humans wouldn't get suspicious of the deaths. A coven of ten was a lot of mouths to feed. Especially since some did it for sport. As vampires were killed new ones were made to do the dirty work, and for love, boredom or revenge. So our numbers grew as the years went on.

Things changed in the mid 1800's when were able to come out of the shadows and enter the light once more. It started when we riding in the carriage of the people we just killed I didn't know where we were only that we were somewhere in the South. Katherine heard screaming and like all predators anything is distress is food for us. My mother and I followed her out and ran to the noise to see a plantation owner standing above a young African American woman with a bloody lip.

She was looking at him defiantly and a glint of mischief in her eyes. I saw Katherine staring at her and smiling, she takes a liking to any woman that didn't follow the rules of because of her gender. More men came through the door, Katherine looked at us, sped to the owner and threw him against the wall and sunk her fangs into his flesh. We followed suit to finish off the rest. I dropped the man I had killed and his body made a soft thump as it hit the ground. I licked my lips and looked towards the woman who stared at us.

"Come with us" Katherine said to her.

"Why would I go with Demons" She replied, brushing the dirt off her dress and staring at Katherine's bloody mouth. I rolled my eyes I still never understood why she was such a messy eater, it was wasteful.

"Because we can protect you" she says "And you can do the same for us" They stared at each other for a few minutes longer, to see if they could trust one another.

"Katherine" I said as I heard more people approaching the barn. "We have to go"

"It's your choice" Katherine tells her. "You can stay and probably be killed or beaten for this mess or you can come with us live with more freedom than you've ever had"

"Why would you protect me?" She asked.

"Because you are a witch" is Katherine's reply.

We had broken off from the rest of the coven to form our own, as the oldest Katherine had become the leader. What we didn't notice and Katherine did was the talismans and herbs surrounding the barn. She was right; the woman was witch, a very powerful witch.

Tbc…


	7. Moonlight Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**Moonlight Part 2**

We rescued Emily Bennett from a plantation in Atlanta in 1859 and were traveling by carriage at night and spending our days in the cellars of abandoned homes. Emily never left our sides even when she had the chance. She believed Katherine's claim that we would protect her. And we would, my mother and I took a liking to her, she was tough and never showed fear when she with us. Her grandmother and mother told her about vampires but she was fascinated by us. To overcome death was a powerful magic and she wanted to know how it happened. We couldn't tell her anything because we didn't know ourselves how we came to be. The only that might was my maker but I had no idea where he was or if he was still alive.

It was 1861 and the beginning of the Civil war so we heard the gun shots and smelled the blood that filled the air. If we could've gained weight we would have as it was a buffet of people as bodies practically dropped right in front of us overpowering our senses as we traveled through the night. We didn't have to worry about being discovered bodies were littered all over the place a no one questioned why. Where there is war there are vampires.

Emily never objected until one night she did. We were walking through a field of soldiers somewhere in Tennessee looking for the ones that had not given most of their blood the ground. Emily often came with us and used magic to end the suffering of the ones we didn't want. Katherine kneeled down in front of a young African American man obviously a Union solider as the Confederates wouldn't have the very people they were trying to keep enslaved fighting alongside them. He was shot in the abdomen and holding his hands over his wound looking up at her in fear. She lifted his head up and was about to bite when Emily shouted.

"NO!" She said running towards them, Katherine with her fangs bared tilts her head in confusion. "No" Emily says again and kneels down in front of the man; the man looked at her with recognition in his eyes. Emily looks over his wounds and saw how close to death he was. "I can't save him" She said to us.

"Why would we want too?" Katherine asked with her fangs still descended.

"He's my brother" Emily replied to her. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at me as I joined them. She hated that everyone was so involved with their family. She didn't understand why they cared so much after becoming a vampire she slaughtered her family.

"Save him" Emily demanded. Katherine tilted her head again at Emily but not in confusion more in a-you dare-tell-me-what-to-do look. Emily knew that Katherine only did something if she got something in return. Emily bowed her head and looked at her brother's blood on her hands, and then she looked at Katherine. "…I can make it so you can walk in the day"

That shocked Katherine and me so much that our human faces popped back. "You can make us walk in the sun?" Katherine asked to clarify that we heard that right.

"Yes" Emily answered never taking her gaze from Katherine's. "If I do that for you I have other condition"

"And what is that?" Katherine asked.

"My children, I want you to find them, take them from the people that own them and find them some place to live where they will be protected and be safe" Emily knew how to deal with Katherine, she knew how much Katherine would love to walk in the daylight, how much all of us would. "Do that and the day is yours"

"If you are lying to me…" Katherine began to say.

"I know" Emily said interrupting her still locked into Katherine's eyes. Her brother had lost consciousness as they talked, there wasn't much time left before he died. "But know if you break your promise to me, the consequences would be the same for you" Emily told her matching Katherine's menace with her voice.

Katherine nods her head slightly in Emily direction and makes her vampire face appear once again, she bites into her wrist and holds it over his mouth. His eyes are closed as the blood dropped on his lips, it looked like we might've been too late but then suddenly his tongue darts out and licks the blood off and his mouth finds her wrist and surrounds it. His hand moves and grabs it as he sucked in more blood like he was in trapped in the dessert and found his first water source. Running around fighting in battles left little time to do much else he probably didn't even know what he drinking.

Katherine felt herself weakening from the blood loss so she ripped her arm from his and before he could react she broke his neck. Emily closed her eyes as she heard the crack, and then put her hand on her brother's chest. Katherine looked at Emily too make sure she knew that she had to keep up her end of the bargain. Then she left to find someone to kill to get her strength back.

I watched as Emily cried over her brother's prone body. His name was Harper; she had not seen him in six years. They were both born into the family that owned their parents. When they got older they were both sold to different owners. She looked at me and asked if I could carry him the carriage. I kneeled down to pick him up when she grabbed me and brought me closer to her. "Annabelle" She said to me in a whisper. "Don't let him be like her" she looked at him again. "You and your mother teach him not to kill unless he has too"

I nodded as I put my arms underneath him and stood up. She had noticed I thought we were being careful. I don't know what it was but learning and listening to the humans I talked to I had gotten tired of killing for sport. So had my mother, we missed being part of a community, we were helpers, medicine women and that trait had not left us once we turned. We didn't want to hurt them anymore. We fed, healed them, compelled them to forget and let them go. They dying soldiers were different because in a way were helping them; they would've died slow painful deaths had we not drained them dry in seconds. When we traveled it was easier to hide the fact that they were only killing for mercy, but when we stopped in villages we had to be almost vigilante in our feeding so the other's wouldn't know we weren't killing them. If Katherine found out she would bring the person to us and kill them in the most painful way possible just to spite us. But if Emily knew than I had to tell my mother that we had to be even more alert to our surroundings when we out.

Emily used a locator spell to find her daughter in Alabama and her son in South Carolina. Like we did with her we killed their owners and took them with us. Emily knew they couldn't stay with us so their reunion was short lived. We took them up north to New York where we found a family to take them in. They would have to work but there they were free. Her children would eventually settle in Virginia after slavery was abolished.

As promised my mother and I took Harper under our wing and taught him how to feed without killing. To the outside world Emily was Katherine's handmaiden and my mother and I had Harper as our servant. They only played the part in front of others; they were allowed to do whatever they wanted. And Emily kept her promise by giving us rings that allowed us to walk in the day.

When we first walked out in the sunlight it was amazing, we hadn't seen the sun in so long that we just stood there we couldn't feel it which was the point but we could remember what it felt like. We stared at our hands and ran through the fields, for a few seconds I felt almost human again. After that we started showing ourselves around the villages we stayed in, we started making homes and became a part of the communities. Now that we could walk in the day and the night no one would suspect us being vampires. Because of Katherine's need to play with her food we could never stay very long in one place. Instead of killing them she started turning them which caused even more problems.

The men she turned where obsessed with her and she reveled in their attention like a Queen. I just wished she would go for smarter ones; Noah the one she turned in South Carolina would follow her around like a lost puppy. When she got bored of him I was the one keeping him entertained. I probably should've just killed him but Harper and Noah got along so for his sake I left him alone.

Then we found a town called Mystic Falls, we stopped there because we liked the name. And like we always did we studied the town before we announced our presence. Katherine quickly found the boys she was interested in and wrangled herself an invite into their home claiming to be an orphan from Atlanta.

My mother claimed to be a soldier's widow; she compelled the owner of the apothecary to let her work there and eventually give the ownership to her. My mother told me to play younger so I wouldn't have to worry about marriage proposals. So I was fourteen.

Katherine asked me what I thought of the Salvatore boys, neither of them were really my type. But Katherine's type was good looking, which they both were, the dark haired one was mischievous and playful so Katherine had fun him. But it was the blond she was drawn too, he had a darkness in them was waiting to get out, or so she liked to tell me. I didn't really care either way because if they joined us I'd be left taking care of them like all her other toys so I'd kill them or teach them either way they disposable to me.

I was drawn to young boy of fifteen named Thomas. He was the youngest of three brothers who had left to fight in the war. I saw him skipping rocks down by the pond so I approached him. I knew what he was and he knew what I was. At first he squared his shoulders preparing for a fight. His last name is what drew me to him. He was a Lockwood.

We should have fought to the death; we were supposed to be enemies. My ability to control them was dangerous; he should've wanted me dead. But instead we would run through the woods when he was a wolf chasing each other or our prey (the only time I drank animal blood instead of human). When he'd turn back into a human we'd make love as the sun rose.

Katherine caught us one day; I was laying kisses down his bare chest when I felt her presence in by my door. I looked up; she just smiled and told me that my mother was right behind her. I had to rush Thomas out the window with only giving him time to put his pants on I threw the rest of his clothes down at him. We had to hide our affair from our parents. Even though I was 340 years old and a mother myself, my mother still thought of me as her little girl even more so since we've been playing the part for the humans.

I heard my mother enter and I ran downstairs to greet her, hoping that Katherine wouldn't say anything. She may have figured something was up because his scent was all over me, a scent that was hard to hide. I caught Emily smiling at me and smelled a lavender scent fill the air. I nodded my thank you to her. My mother and Katherine were friends and so Emily became mine. She was the only I shared everything with. She was the only one that treated me like the age I was. She in turn shared her secrets with me. I couldn't learn magic but I could help her get the ingredients she needed.

Katherine told my mother that we were going for a walk. She told me she wouldn't hurt the Lockwood's since she figured we could use them on our side.

While I was having my own love affair my mother was having one too. His name was Jonathan Gilbert he was a scientist and was impressed by mother's knowledge of medicines. Katherine encouraged their relationship because that meant she would be too busy to interfere with ours.

The people in this town were smarter than the others we've been in. They believed in the supernatural. My mother wanted to leave, but Katherine wanted to stay. We knew that she wanted to change the Salvatore boys it was only a matter of time. But she wanted to play with them some more as humans before she did.

Emily came to me one day and told me she had a plan that would make Katherine want to leave. She knew the town was trying to make weapons to fight us. She showed me a compass that Jonathan Gilbert had tried to make into a vampire detector. She wanted to make it work prompting Katherine to want to leave.

It did not work, Katherine wanted to stay and townspeople knew about us. They captured Katherine when she went to have some more fun with Salvatore's. My mother went to get a horse so we could rescue her but Jonathan Gilbert came up to her and Emily's magical compass worked showing him that she was a vampire. I watched as she tried to run and watched as the wooden bullets took her down. Emily had her hand clamped around my mouth covering my scream she didn't want them to take me too. She whispered into my ear that she had a plan to save them. I trusted her and calmed myself down as I saw them drag my mother away.

We went back to the house to grab what we could because we knew they would come looking for me. Emily told me she could save them, and she promised to protect me from Jonathan Gilbert. We went to an old cabin by the lake so she could set up her spell. She told me to stay there and watch until the flames died out to know the spell had worked. She had something else to care off. When she came back I heard other voices with her, male. The flames had died out and I saw what she did before they did. My mother and the other vampires had fallen beneath the church so they weren't hurt by the flames, they were trapped but alive. When I heard the voices I came around the back the cabin to see that it was Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Katherine had succeed in turning them.

I heard Emily tell them what had happened and that Katherine was safe. I saw that she had given them rings and I hoped that she didn't expect me to take care of them but she never mentioned me. She told them what they needed to know and then left them. She came back inside and told me that I would have to wait for another comet to open the tomb but she didn't know how long that would be. She told me she'd stay with me for as long as she could, but that wasn't very long because they came for her.

She pushed me into a closet with a wave of her hand when they broke the door down; I could only hear the commotion as I was frozen in place unable to make a sound. I recognized Jonathan Gilbert's voice telling them to look for me.

I could hear her chanting as they carried her away from the house. Suddenly I fell to me knees in pain; I grabbed my chest over my heart. I screamed silently and felt my face change as the pain intensified. Emily was casting a spell on me, a painful one. Then it was over, I could move and as my senses came back to me all I could smell was smoke. I tore through the house towards the scent and stood there while tears rolled down my face. They burned her at the stake.

I wasn't proud of how I acted after that, the men that executed her came back and were gleeful for getting rid of the vampires and the witch. I killed them mercilessly and dragged their bodies into the woods to let the animals finish them off.

After Emily's death the Lockwood's protected me from the town, they didn't want the town finding out about them. They hated the Gilbert's almost as much as I did for what they were doing. Who gave them the right to exterminate beings when they knew nothing about them, Charles Lockwood would tell me every night.

I had one other mission on my mind before I could leave. I blamed the others, but him most of all, he would pay for taking my family from me. So they helped me extract my revenge, my mission; to drive Jonathan Gilbert insane. I left notes on his desk in my mother's handwriting, I'd spray her perfume around his house, I spoke to him in my mother's voice from the shadows and the Lockwood's would hang Verbena plants in his bedroom. When his ramblings and drinking drove his family away I'd done what I wanted, I wanted him to be alone and thought of as a fool. After that was accomplished I had no reasons to stay in Mystic Falls. I grabbed Noah who had been on an errand for Katherine so had missed being trapped in the tomb and we left. A coven of 28 with only 2 left or so I thought at the time.

* * *

Jeremy closed the forth book and laid his hand on top of it. His Uncle John told him the rest of the journals from the first Jonathan Gilbert were ramblings of a mad man, he now knew why. He didn't like knowing that Anna had been with a Lockwood. But now he found out that the the Lockwood/Gilbert feud had started in 1864. Tyler had been bred to hate him because of his ancestor.

He sighed and threw the book in the pile with the others and saw a piece of paper fly off his bed. He gets off his bed and picks it up. It was a piece of paper yellowed with age that had some kind of writing on it, he couldn't read what it said it was in a different language. But the signature on the bottom was in English. It had to be some kind of a spell because it was signed by Emily Bennett.

Tbc…


	8. True Blood – Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**True Blood – Part One**

I ditched Noah in the 1890's his stupidity was getting to much handle. I supposed I should've killed him but I figured he'd either get himself killed or he might be useful at some later point. The rest of the 1800'swas uneventful. It wasn't until the twentieth century that things got a little more exciting.

The smooth jazz whined on the phonograph in the speakeasy I was sitting in. Corsets were a thing of the past, dresses were looser and freer. I was wearing a short black dress and had a hairstyle that matched the times. My ring fit perfectly with my outfit this was the decade of costume jewelry. I sipped my drink slowly they had told me the liquor tasted better because it was illegal. I didn't know whose bright idea it was to make alcohol illegal. I pulled out a ciggy and five flames were held out in front of me. I looked up to see faces and leaned forward to take the light for the man I found most attractive. No one knew the real dangers of smoking back then not that it would've mattered to me I could not be killed by it.

The young man in air force attire took a seat next to mine. I took a long drag off my cigarette and told him he could order me another drink. We talked about his exciting job flying airplanes when I heard it, the sound I should not have heard, laughter, it wasn't the laughter that was surprising it was who the laugh belonged too. I put my cigarette out and spun around on my chair and started moving towards the sound. I entered the lounge area that had women and men draped all over the future. It didn't take me long to find the source of the laughter as it was the only spot in the room that had a huge crowd of good looking men.

I made way over there, I asked some of them to move so I could make my way through. Then I saw her sitting on the red velvet chair like a queen holding her cigarette holder daintily in between her fingers in one hand while her other hand was stroking the face of the nearest male smiling brightly at him. Her eyes move over and catch mine. "Katherine" I said.

"Annabelle" she practically screamed my name out in a high pitched squeal. "How lovely to see you here my darling" she continues to say in a higher pitch than her regular voice which was common in that decade. She had her hair short like mine with a headband wrapped around her forehead; she was wearing a red flapper dress and sitting in a way that showed off as much of her legs as she could. "Please do have a seat" she said to me. "I believe my dear old friend needs a chair" she told the men standing around. Six of them rushed off and returned with six different chairs. "It appears you have a choice, which one do you want?" she asked with a wink. "The tall blonde bimbo is mine; feel free to choose anyone else"

I choose a chair and the young man would've picked me up and set me on it had I not put my arms down. I take the chair and sat down next to her. She looks at me and sighed. "I know what you want. Don't be such a pill Annabelle. It's a party"

"It's always a party in here, Katherine" I told her.

Katherine sighed. "Fine" she said defeated "Sorry boys my dear friend and I have something to discuss" All the men stand there staring. "I said scram" And they all dispersed.

She turned to face me. "You want to know why I'm not a fiery corpse in the church." I don't reply and just waited for her answer. "They didn't take me there; the townspeople assumed I was the cause for most of the trouble." I tilted my head as I looked at her and she smiled. "I know I was" she said with a grin. "Anyway the guards they left me with while they went to get the rest of us were dimwitted so it was easy to compel them let me go. When I went to find everyone else the church was already on fire, there was nothing I could do Annabelle, I would've not have left them to die"

I know I should not have believed her, Katherine loved to make up stories. But I missed my mother and the coven and finding out that I wasn't the only one left comforted me. So I took her word for it.

"Miss" I heard a voice next to me and I look up to see the man I met at the bar holding out a drink for me. "I am very sorry to interrupt but you didn't come back so I took the liberty of getting you a fresh drink"

I smile at him and take the drink. "Thank you" I do miss the chivalry of men even without compulsion the men would do anything for us.

"Ohh, I like your choices better" Katherine whispered into my ear as his friends joined him. "Flyboys" she smiles.

We left with the five of them; Katherine wanted them to take us up in their planes. They did and we felt the wind in our faces and watched the world get smaller. "They look like the ants that they are from up here" Katherine said into the wind, they couldn't hear what she said but I heard it when I was the plane next to hers. Katharine surprised me by keeping hers around longer than usual. She liked sneaking on the base and having them take us up in the air. We could do many things as vampires but we couldn't fly. Our powers were more about controlling, people, animals and fog. As selfish as Katherine often was she did marvel at the changes the world had made in the twentieth century.

I stayed with Katherine until the 1930's when she got bored and wanted to back to Europe. I didn't so we parted ways. I wasn't that upset because even without my mother I didn't really kill unless I had too. Plus I didn't like cleaning up after Katherine when she would just drop the bodies anywhere without caring about the consequences. So I was on my own once again. The 30's with the Great Depression were hard on vampires too; the humans were starving so they didn't taste as good. So I looked as starved as they did. I stayed with a family and did what I could to help them; I stole food for them so I could drink their blood. I know it was selfish of me but I was hungry and I didn't kill them. They were alive and fine when the economy got better.

I eventually did go back to Europe in the 1940's. I turned a young soldier when I was tired of being alone, his name was Nicolas, and he was tall with dark hair. The problem with turning soldiers is they had already killed and were keener on doing it as a vampire. Like the Civil war before leaving bodies lying around during war time was acceptable but when the bodies started piling up after the war had ended, I couldn't keep cleaning up after him, and so I killed him. I didn't want to he was great in bed and fun to be around but it was too much work and I had not given up on finding a way to rescue my mother.

In the year 1950 I found a teacher at a high school in Austin, Texas who taught history and whose hobby was Astronomy. So I enrolled myself as a high school student as a tenth year. But since I enrolled too late his class was full. It didn't bother me too much since I found enjoyed school. I wasn't able to go when I was human so I found it fascinating. I made friends, wore the latest fashions and listened and screamed along to the popular singers and bands. I ate lunch with a group of girls and went bowling or to the malt shop with them and talked about boys. So a year later when I was able to get into his class I almost felt like I was human again.

His first name was Adrian and he was younger than I expected, very handsome as all the other agreed because I could hear them talking about him and giggling. He had a passion for history so I used that to form our bond. I corrected him when he got something wrong. He would smile and ask me how I knew that and I would tell him I just did.

My papers were well written and well thought out and he asked me to stay after class one day to discuss one of them. My friends nudged me and smiled at me as they left. I sat at my desk until the classroom cleared. When it was empty I walked over to his desk. He leaned back in his chair and told me how much he loved my paper. "You write as if you have lived it" he said with amazement in his voice.

I smiled and said _I did _in my mind. Out loud I said. "My father died when I was little so my mother took a job as Librarian, when no one could watch me she'd take me with and I would just read whatever I could" Then I told him about my interest in Astronomy. His face lit up even more as he started telling me about his hobby. I told him I wanted a Unitron telescope but we couldn't afford one. He smiled and told me he owned one, which I knew because I saw it at his house. He invited me over that day because the sky would be clear and we would be able to see a few constellations.

I arrived at his house at six o'clock and we went to his backyard. I peered into the telescope and was amazed. As a vampire I had better vision but even we could not see into space. So seeing the stars as if I could reach out and touch them was an amazing sight. He told me the Big Dipper was on the other side and I felt his arms around me as he turned the telescope in the other direction. I had made sure to use scented shampoo before I arrived at his house and I heard him take in the scent and heard his heart beat speed up. I leaned back against him and he let go and turned his back to me. He asked if I wanted anything to drink and ran inside his house. I smiled I had gotten the reaction I wanted. It was much easier to gain information when your subject was attracted to you.

I followed him inside and he spun around quickly and leaned over his counter so it would cover his waist. "So what do you want to drink?" He asked trying to sound calm when I could hear the quiver in his voice. I walked around my finger tracing the counter as I did. He moved around to the other side of the counter. I was trying to get his eyes to look into mine when they did I told him to be calm and I saw his face muscles relax. He stood up and I walked over to him. I broke the eye contact because compulsion wouldn't work to get what I needed, I needed him to teach me not tell me. For that I needed him to trust me and want to help on his own accord.

I was close enough to where I could touch him; I heard his breath hitch and I looked at him. He leaned down and I brought my lips to his. He ran tangled his fingers in my hair deepening the kiss. Then he suddenly pulled away. "We can't do this, you're my student" He said to me.

"I don't mind" I replied.

"You should go" He told me. So I left but I already knew that I had him. As vampires we are alluring creatures once we set our sights on you it's hard for you to resist. We can't make you fall in love with us but you wouldn't be able to forget us. We would linger on your minds like the scent of perfume lingers on your senses only it would last until we made you forget.

At school he tried to forget about what had happened but I always caught him giving me longing looks. Then one day when he was handing out our graded papers there was note attached to the back of mine telling me to be at his house at seven.

When I arrived he was calmer than I had ever seen him. We went out back and looked through the telescope and charted the stars. Once again his arms were around me as he turned the telescope, this time I leaned back and through my arm around the back of neck drawing him even closer to me. His arms went to my hips and I turned around and saw the hunger in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I pushed him backwards until he hit the siding of his house, his lips never left mine. I felt his hand go underneath my shirt and glide up my back.

When he finally needed to breathe we separated. The only real difference between kissing another vampire and a human is vampires didn't need to breathe we could kiss forever. He breathlessly told me we should go inside; he didn't want anyone to see us. He took my hand led me to his bedroom. Our clothes were off in a matter of seconds and we fell on the bed.

Our affair continued through the winter, during the day we'd study all these charts and books and the nights were spent in his bed. By the spring I could name every constellation and track when the next shooting star would appear. But it was still the comet I was interested in and I couldn't mention that without telling him, so I did.

We lay in bed, I had my head and hand resting on his bare chest his arm was around my back. I pulled away and leaned on my elbow. "What?" he asked lazily.

I smiled at him. "I'm older than I look"

He scratches his chest smiled and asked. "If you're not seventeen the how old are you?"

"Four hundred and twenty seven" I replied.

"Wow" he whistled. "That's an interesting number to choose, where did you pull that from?" He asks smiling still thinking that I was joking.

"And you want to know the real funny thing?" I asked.

He sits up and leans on his elbow facing me. "What?"

"I've never been seventeen" I told him.

He laughed again and leaned forward and kissed me. "I love your sense of humor Annabelle"

I've never really told any human what I was so it was difficult for me but I continued. "I've never been seventeen because…I died when I was fifteen"

He smiled again and then thought about what I said and his smile faded, and then came back. "Good one" He still thought I was joking.

"I was born in the year 1524 so at fifteen I was considered an adult" I told him.

"So if you were born in 1524 and it's 1951 that would make you..,"

"Four hundred and twenty seven" I finished for him.

"It's impossible for you to be that old, Annabelle. No human can live that long"

"I could, because I'm not human"

"Ok, this joke as gone long enough" He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

There was only one thing left to do. I felt my face changing and I bared my fangs. His mouth opened in a silent scream and fell backwards off the bed. I sped over and caught him and his breathing was labored as he looked at my face and then realized he wasn't touching the ground. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face with one hand and he looked down to see that he was inches off the ground and he realized that I was holding him up with one arm. I changed my face back and placed him back on the bed.

There was so much fear in his eyes and I thought his heart would burst so I started talking again. "That's the reason I know so much about history. Is because I was there…at least for four hundred years of it." I told him.

"What…what are you?" He asked just now remembering that he wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was I.

"A vampire" I answered.

"You're Dracula?" He asked with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

Dracula everyone always thought about the fictional one, but I suppose he was the most popular vampire. Although I am a fan of the Bela Lugosi film. "Dracula is fiction, I am real"

Jeremy smiled down at the book he remembered his own conversation about Dracula he had with her. He was still the most famous vampire almost a century later. He didn't enjoy reading about Anna's previous lovers but he was interested in the teacher. So he continued reading.

"Vampires they kill" he said to me.

"And so do humans" I told him. "I've been around long enough to see exactly what kind of darkness lives in humanity. I was on the battlefields, I saw the senseless deaths over race and I saw how your weapons not only kill but aftereffects linger for years." I said to him. "There's good and bad in all of us"

We got dressed after he calmed down and he asked I drank blood and if I ever drank from him. I told him I did need blood to survive but I've never taken any from him. I traveled away from this city to feed so no one would see me and I made sure to tell him that I didn't kill because I wasn't gluttonous, I just needed enough to sustain me, I always let them go.

I told him about my mother and the comet I was looking for and we continued our affair but now he was helping me chart a specific comet that would pass over Mystic Fall, Virginia. He did like helping me with that project because it was one that wasn't done yet. He also wanted me to drink from instead of going out to streets. The first time I fed from his wrist and when he was comfortable enough I moved to neck. Healing him with my blood each time so there would be no mark.

It was the last year of high school and I was eating lunch in the cafeteria when I heard my name. I looked around and saw Katherine standing on the school grounds. I got up and threw my lunch in the garbage and made my way over to her.

"Tut, tut Annabelle sleeping with your teacher" she said to me as I stood next to her. "Although I am interested in why you spend all time looking at the stars and charting them. What are you using him for?" I just looked at her. "I will kill him if you don't tell me"

I sighed and dragged her off the school grounds; it was almost over so I wouldn't be missing much if I left. "The vampires didn't die in the church" I told her and watch the confusion then fear rush over her face before she could hide it.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" She looks around as if they would surround her in any minute.

"Emily did a spell and trapped them in a tomb, she wanted to save them"

"Save them" Katherine repeats.

"She thought you were trapped there too"

"And she told you how to get them out?"

"Somewhat, she told me I needed to wait for a comet to pass over like it did in 1864" I told her leaving out the part about the spell.

With Katherine back I knew I had to end my affair. I had gotten all I could from Adrian. He had told me about his professor at Cornell that taught him about Astronomy. I felt bad but I couldn't risk him telling anyone about me so I had to wipe his mind. I would remember all the good times we had together but he wouldn't. I did it after graduation; I knew there was a woman he was interested in before I set my sights on him, the woman he would eventually marry. So I arranged a meeting between them.

I watched Adrian as he walked through the park looking at his papers instead of in front him and he bumped right into her. "Mr. Saltzman" she said with a smile.

I watched for a few more minutes then went to join Katherine. I couldn't look for the comet while I was her; she wanted me to drop it, told me it was impossible to predict when a comet would pass. So for a few years I did. I stayed with her longer this time well into the sixties. When I thought war time was a vampires paradise I was wrong, it was Woodstock, warm bodies, blood, drugs and rock music.

Tbc...


	9. True Blood Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**True Blood Part 2**

Jeremy stared at the name Bennett for quite some time. Elena's friend Bonnie was a Bennett did that mean she was a witch? A witch that could read whatever this piece of paper says? He knew deep down that it was a spell, a spell that could bring Anna back to him. The next day he decided to invite Bonnie to hang out with him. She was of course surprised, to her he was just Elena's little brother. But he wanted to become friends with her so he could find out if she was a witch and if she could do the spell. She was the only connection he had to bringing Anna back.

* * *

Woodstock was three days of sheer paradise. Humans would take any and every kind of drug and we'd feed and it was glorious. Just like alcohol, we could feel the effects of drugs. For those three days it wasn't even about the kill just the feeling the music would make as it vibrated through our bodies with the drugs cursing through our veins. Which meant that most of the late sixties and early seventies were a blur, Katherine and I would wake in a tent with more than a couple of men and sometimes women without even knowing if we fed on them or what had happened and we didn't care.

I had gotten real lazy during that time, but in moments of clarity I would remember that I still had a mission to search for the comet to save my mother. I left Katherine somewhere in a drug induced haze and enrolled myself in Cornell University to study Astronomy. The year was 1974 and not many women went into that field. So I majored in English while taking Astronomy courses.

I found I enjoyed college much more than high school. The people were smarter and I didn't have to explain why I didn't have parents. I dated but only enough to appear normal. The longest relationship I had was with an Astronomy major named Chris. We spent many nights mapping out the stars, I did nudge him in the direction of finding about a comet that flew over Virginia in 1864, but the technology for predicting comets still wasn't quite there.

After I graduated I did some more searching on my own. Katherine found me again in 1980 in Chicago, the year of big hair and bright colors. As a vampire the evolution of style was a thing to behold, going from tight corsets to tight pants or from bonnets to leg warmers or from cloth dresses that came down to your toes to miniskirts.

Katherine came to me dressed in tight black leather because like always she liked to draw the most amount of attention to herself. I told her about my college experience and she wanted to try it too. So we both enrolled in the University of Illinois - Chicago, she also compelled them so she'd be my roommate which made it harder for me to search for the comet. Katherine loved the college life, the boys, and the parties. Katherine wasn't much for hanging out with other women so we mostly went to concerts and clubs with a group of guys. She enjoyed playing beer pong and drinking the frat boys under the table although surprisingly she did go to her classes.

We've gone through many different variations of our names; she went from Katarina, to Katherine, to Kate. I went from Ling, to Annabelle, to Belle. Our names needed to change with times too and in this decade most people went my shortened versions of their name or by a nickname. So we were Kate and Belle to anyone we met in the eighties.

About a year later I was at the Library; we went to public one because the school didn't have the Astronomy book I wanted. I tried to get Kate do to something else but she insisted on coming. I didn't have to worry that much because she found a guy and left to make out with him in the music section.

I was sitting at a table reading when I heard a middle aged Asian man ask for a book about his family's history. I didn't think much of it so I tried to ignore it. But then he mentioned the last name he was looking for, Liang. It was a common last name but it was also the surname I had long ago. I got up to investigate further. The man had jet black hair cropped closed to his head, he was dressed casually in slacks and a sweater as it was winter in Chicago. He told the Librarian that he had been searching all over this particular book and was told they had it. I followed them as they walked around the book shelves looking for it.

He told the Librarian about some journals he had inherited from his father and he wanted to see if he could match the stories. I studied the man to see why I was so interested in him. I was four hundred and fifty six years old my families line could be anywhere now and mixed with any race, since I was half European as it is. This man couldn't be from my blood line, could he?

The Librarian apologized that she couldn't find the book as they were in the process of rearranging this section and it could still be in storage. She asked for his name and phone number so she could call him when and if they found it. He thanked her and asked if he could get a library card since he had some other books he wanted to check out. I asked another Librarian a question so I could peek over and see him write his address down. His name was Andrew Wu and he lived about 10 miles away. I left the Library at once and sped to his apartment. I listened through the door and heard a woman talking on the phone. He lived with someone else, a girlfriend, a wife perhaps. I needed to come back.

A few days later I knocked on the door of his apartment the woman answered she was also Asian. I told her I was Avon selling make up, she invited me in. I had prepared well and actually made a sale. Their apartment smelled of cleaners, antiseptic and the metallic tang of stainless steel it smelled like a hospital. I looked around the apartment and saw their wedding pictures, pictures of a young boy growing up and family pictures. So they had a son, he must be the one that's sick.

The next day I waited until they both left and went into the apartment. I looked around his small apartment and found my way into his study. The study looked like it was in different time except for the laptop sitting in the middle of the desk, books jostled for space on the shelves. Scrolls covered the tables, unrolling to litter the floor. The ancient smell of crumbling parchment filled the air. I meandered through the clutter and wondered how anyone found what they needed in this mess.

I went to the book shelf and saw that some where very old, scripted gold lettering, faint as breath, and could still be seen along the spines. I read the spines and saw that he had tons of books on the Liang family, but I was looking for the journals he talked about they were nowhere to be found. I tossed some books around when a piece of paper fell to the floor, I picked it up and stared at in shock it was a picture of me taken for the Miss Mystic Fall pageant in 1864. I had forgotten that I wanted to be a part of that as I stared down at the picture of me in a light blue dress with a bonnet atop my head. Next to the other girls I was stunning I probably would've won had what happened not gone down.

I held on to the picture and looked around the room again. The afternoon sun shined through the window creating a glare off of a table I had ignored. I walked over to it and removed the cloth from it, behind the glass lay a family tree. I followed the names from the bottom up to see my son's name under my own with names of my brothers next to it and above us at the very top, the names of my mother and father. This was my family tree. I read next to my son's name and saw he had five children, three boys and two girls. They had married and had children and so on. These were my descendents

I resumed my search for the journals because they had to have more of the stories I was looking for. I picked open the locks of the drawers on his desk, the bottom held newspaper clippings that I started looking through and again I found a picture of myself, taken from Woodstock in 1969, my hair was long and dirty, my eyes were glazed over and a bare chested man that I didn't remember had his arms around me. I put that near the picture of me from 1864 and took out the last of the newspaper clippings and found the year book from the high school I attended in the 1950's. I flipped through the pages and found my picture circled with a red marker.

He wasn't searching for his family he was searching for me.

I heard footfalls in the hallway coming towards the door. I tried to put back what I could and figured he wouldn't be able to tell in the mess anyway. I barely had time to hold myself up on the ceiling when he entered. He was alone and came straight to his study. He held a leather bond journal in his hand. He placed it down and sat on his chair and turned on his laptop.

I saw him stop typing as he looked to the side, I cursed to myself because I had forgotten to put the newspaper from 1969 and the picture of me from 1864 back in the places. He picked up both and looked at them wondering how they got there.

I needed to know more so I had to make myself known to him he was looking for me after all. I dropped silently from the ceiling behind him. "Where did you get those?" I asked.

Andrew Wu spun around, jumped up from his chair and fell back on to his desk. I supposed I could've gone back out the door and knocked like a normal person instead of scaring him but I wasn't normal so I didn't.

He looked at me; his heart was beating frantically as his brain tried to process what he was seeing. He stared down the pictures in his shaking hands then back at me. His mouth moved up and down as he tried to form words or a coherent thought. I waited patiently for him to calm down.

"Xaio-ling" he spat out when he found his voice.

"I haven't gone by that name in a long time, I go by Belle now" I told him holding out my hand as I walked over to him. He tried to climb even further on his desk when I did that, he was afraid of me so I pulled my hand back and stopped.

"You…you're her, you're real" He stuttered.

"I thought we established that?" I asked him.

"The pictures" He said still holding them in his hands. "You look the same" I just stared at him without replying. "You haven't aged. How? How are you still alive?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire" I answered figuring it was best to just say it up front, he was family. And I had a feeling he was already leaning towards that direction since along with books on our family he had many books about the supernatural including an extensive collection on vampires.

He blinked a few times to let that sink in. He ran his hands over his face and held them against his mouth as if he was praying. "A vampire?"

"Since 1539" I replied and he resumed running his hand over his face and through his hair. Trying to think of something to say or trying to figure out which of the thousands of questions he wanted to ask me. But that wasn't what I was here for, I was here to get my answers and I didn't have the same hang-ups. "Why are you looking for me?" I asked I saw his name on the family tree; he was a descendent of mine. Why were they looking for me and how did they know?

"We've always been looking for you" He replied. "The family has always been looking for you" he pointed to the journal he walked in with. "They've each wrote down what they could find and it's passed down through every generation. It started with your son"

"Kaili" I said saying my son's name, a name that hadn't left my lips in centuries.

"Yes" Andrew replied and walked over to a picture of a cherry blossom tree and moves it over to the side to reveal a safe behind it. I should've figured he'd have a safe. He types the combination in and pulls out a badly damaged journal inside a glass box.

"This Journal belonged to your son." He set the box on the table and gently took the book out and held out to me. I walked over and I saw him try not to move away from me even though he wanted too.

I stretched out my arm and took the book from him. "He was raised by your brother Li, and your brother made sure he knew you were his mother, as he got older he wanted to know more about how you died." He said to me.

I sat down on of the chairs and opened the book very carefully; it had been opened many times before. It was written in traditional Hanzi; the handwriting was neat and ordered like my own. I had to pause to let it sink in; this was my son's handwriting. I began to read the first page.

_The mystery surrounding my mother's death had always plagued me. Why was my father the only found in the ashes? Where was she? She was never seen again so they presumed her to be dead. But without a body how could they know?_

_The house was left as it was because the townspeople believed that evil spirits had taken residence in what was left because of what had happened. But I went there often to walk around because deep in my soul I knew my mother was still around. _

I stopped reading. My son was barely a year old when I was turned. I didn't think my death would've made that big of an impression on him. I never really thought that the circumstances of my death would be that big of deal. Katherine and I burnt the house down nothing should've been left intact, but somehow my husband's bones survived to be found.

I wasn't saying anything and just stared at the book that I almost didn't hear what Andrew said. So he repeated it.

"He said he saw you" Andrew told me and I raised my head to look at him. "It was when he was older and just started a family of his own. The only picture he had was the painting of your family that was found in his grandmother's home."

I remembered sitting for that painting, father was making good money on trades and wanted to spend the money on a painting of us to hang on the wall. I was eleven at the time and I hated sitting still for that painting. I had completely forgotten about it after I was turned.

"In the journal Kaili said he just happened to look up and saw you in the woods outside his home." He paused. "No one believed him, not even your brothers. That was you, wasn't it?" Andrew asked.

I stare at the book then look into Andrew's eyes. "Yes" I replied. My son thought I was alive and I let him see me, that made me feel guiltier for just leaving him. Even though it was for his own good, if I had shown him who I was he wouldn't have led the life he did. He wouldn't have had his five children or grown old with wife. I didn't have a chance at that life, I wanted that for him and I was happy he had it.

"Your brothers wanted him to give up his search and focus on his family that was here with him now."

"I wanted to see him, see what he became. I shouldn't have done that" I said mostly to myself

"Our family's history is traced back to the late fifteenth century, because you did. Not many can say that" Andrew said to me.

"But now you spend your time looking for me"

"That's not a bad thing" he paused and looked towards the ground. "…my son...Kyle…is very sick. Leukemia" he took a breath. "This is what keeps him happy, he loves searching for clues about you. It keeps his mind off his illness when he's at home. That's why I took the journal with me; I was reading it to him. You're the big mystery in our family along with the disappearance of Mei Zhen, your mother a year later. Your disappearance and reappearance is talked about all the time. That painting of you is still hanging in the family's home in Beijing." He had calmed down quite a bit and sat back down in his year, his heart beat was beating rapidly but it wasn't fear it was excitement.

"Then in 1876 Stephen Lang found this picture of you" he picked up the picture of me in 1864. "He worked at the funeral home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He was cleaning up some of the older boxes of belongings that no one claimed. He just happened to drop one and it flew open, that picture of you floated to the floor. He picked up and looked at and remembered his grandfather's drawing of you. He also found a framed picture of your mother. So he looked to see who the box belonged to the name on the side said Jonathan Gilbert Sr."

He stopped talking when he saw the look of shock cross my features. I couldn't believe that Jonathan Gilbert had kept pictures of me and my mother. After I succeeded in driving him insane I left without looking back.

I nodded my head for him to continue "He knew he should've have taken someone else's belongings but the man they belonged to was long gone and no one had claimed his things. So he pocketed the picture figuring if it was indeed you then it belonged to his family anyway. And he wanted to compare the pictures to the ones in his grandfather's journal. The one he copied from your family's portrait. There had been other sightings of you before that, but no actual evidence until that picture."

"And that's how the family started searching for more evidence of my existence." I finished for him. Then he started asking about being a vampire and I told him I had also kept a journal chronicling my life as a vampire, he asked if he could read them and I told him he could provided that I could read the journals of our family.

He also asked me if I could talk to his son, Kyle and I knew it was a bad idea to keep in touch with them, a dying son and an immortal vampire could only lead to one question being asked, one that I did not want to answer.

Tbc…


	10. True Blood Part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Jeremy was once again alone in the world, he was always losing people. A stranger hands him a package and then disappears. Inside he finds journals written by a vampire and the girl he had lost.

The Anna Diaries

* * *

**True Blood Part 3**

When I walked into the room he was pale, bald and gaunt but his eyes lit up with excitement when he saw me. He struggled to sit upright and smiled at me.

"They're real, vampires" he said to me. Unlike his father he knew all along that what I was. I glance to side and seen a worn copy of Bram Stocker's Dracula on his bedside table, the front cover was ripped and torn, the spine was being held together by tape. Kyle looked at me and then at his book.

"No" I told him. "He's fiction" I smiled.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to him while and he started bombarding me with questions. Andrew was smiling too, Kyle hadn't been this animated since before he was admitted into the hospital. This boy (no young man he was nearly eighteen) was on the edge of death I could feel it. Andrew had explained to me that for awhile he was getting better than just recently he took a turn for the worst. There was nothing more the doctors could do.

I know should've left, moved somewhere else, it was too dangerous for me to continue talking to them, but I missed my mother and these people were a part of me, they were my family too. When Andrew introduced me to his wife, she was skeptical at first but then grateful that her husband's obsession had turned out to be true.

It was six months later that Andrew finally pulled up the courage to ask me the question that I know had been hanging on his tongue since we met. We were alone in the lounge area of the hospital. "Didn't you read my journals" I told him. "This isn't the life you want for son. I wasn't given a choice"

"Either was he, his life should just be beginning, not ending" Andrew all but screamed at me.

"You don't get it. If I do it, his life will end. He won't be your son anymore. He'll be a demon, a monster"

"He'll be alive, he'll get to see the world change" Andrew told me like that was only thing he retained from my journals.

"I've made my mistakes" I told him. "I've slipped up, we always do. The bloodlust comes back or I'll get angry or caught in the moment and the next thing I know I've drained them dry. I can't always control this and…sometimes I don't want too. Vampires don't kill to survive; we kill because we enjoy it"

"Then why haven't you killed us?" Andrew asked defiantly.

I looked him straight in the eyes, rushed at him, and held him by his throat lifting his feet off the ground. "You are giving me a good reason to now" I told him through bared fangs.

"You won't" He said staring into my eyes.

I hadn't told him what I could do, that I could make him forget meeting me, reading the journals of my decedents, everything. I held his gaze and settled with making him forget our current conversation; I made him afraid to ask the question again.

For three more years I met up with them, I had been giving my blood to Kyle keeping him alive. I knew it wouldn't work forever, even vampires couldn't cure cancer. Katherine had been keeping herself busy with school and its many men that I gotten complacent and let my guard down and I should've known that Katherine would find out. We can't sense each other but I knew something was wrong, I blurred down the hallway and into his room. And I saw her standing above his bed, she turned to look at me her lips crimson red with blood.

"What have you done?" I asked looking around his room. His machines were off and the nursing staff just kept walking by his room, she compelled them to ignore this room.

"What did I tell you about keeping things from Xiao-ling" She said to me with gleeful smile on her lips.

She rushed out of the room and I followed, I slammed into her forcing her into the concrete wall in an ally outside the hospital. She pushed me away and turned to face me, our fangs were bared. I had never been consumed by so much hatred that I felt in that moment. I had put up with a lot from that selfish, uncaring, bitch. But no more, I rushed her once again but she moved out of the way and her elbow came down hard on my back. I whipped my head around with demonic fury flowing through my veins.

Katherine must've seen it my eyes because I saw her face falter for just a moment. That was the opportunity I needed, so I ran past her taking hold of her arm and threw her into the wall and heard the satisfying sound of her head connecting with cement. She had left an imprint in the wall.

She recovered and launched herself in the air then crashing down on top of me, chocking me. I tucked my legs and kicked them out sending Katherine flying through the air. She landed swiftly on her feet. She advanced towards me and their yellow eyes pierced through the darkness causing her to stop.

"That's not fair" She said through her fangs.

"Like you even know what the word means" I told her as the wolves flanked either side of me. I thought about killing her, all I had to was think it and the wolves would take care of her, but we had been through a lot together. I guess I was sentimental having missing my old coven for over a century now. "If I ever see you again, I will kill you"

* * *

Jeremy hears a knock on his door. "What?" he asks. He didn't really want to be disturbed. He wanted to finish her story. After everything that's happened he just wanted to lose himself in someone else story. Reading her journals was keeping him sane, keeping him from falling apart. It was like he could almost hear her voice in his head telling her story. He missed her so much. She always knew what to say to make him smile. He wishes he hadn't been so preoccupied with his own life to learn about hers. He needed to make that right; he needed to see her again

"Jer, can I come in" Elena asks.

He sighs and flips the book over and places it on his night stand. He slides off his bed, unlocks his door. "What?"

He grumpily follows her through the crowd of people that had gathered on the lawn of the town park. Elena told him he had to do this, watch the "Gone with the Wind" act normal. She was always acting like they could just press pause and just for a day forget about everything that's happened. She was always wrong. Life kept happening, crappy stuff kept happening, you can't stop it, you can't postpone it will happen, it always wins.

Elena ran off as soon as Stefan arrived so he was proven right once again. He was grateful when Bonnie arrived. He hadn't meant for this to happen but he needed someone and she was there. He cared about her but after Jenna's death his thoughts were of Anna and how he needed to bring her back. He didn't know how he was going to ask Bonnie to that. It's not like you can just ask your current girlfriend if they could bring your old girlfriend back from the dead. That would probably get you a slap or worse. But everyone kept dying on him and if he could bring one of them back then he had to try.

His cell phone rings, he looks down at it, it was Alaric. Bonnie tries to leave him behind again, not this time people died whether he stayed or went. So he was going to go this time and find his sister.

Suddenly Jeremy felt a breeze rush past him startling him. Jeremy looks to the side and sees him the young man that had given him Anna's journals.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asks him even though he knew the answer.

"Kyle" the vampire replies walking next to him. He was dressed casually in a blue polo and jeans. He looked like a college student.

"I see you have gotten closer with the witch" He says to him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" Jeremy tells him.

"Don't really care; I just need her for the spell" Kyle tells him. "She did tell me to give you her journals in the event of her death, but she did have me as a backup in case you didn't care enough to help her"

"I want to help her, I want to bring her back" Jeremy says angrily. "I know I'm with Bonnie, with everything that's happened I needed someone and she was there. I care about her but she's not Anna. "

Kyle smiles. "Ok, then" Kyle says holding his hands up.

"But I don't have time for this right now; I need to find my sister"

"Your sister is safe she was arrested by the sheriff a few hours ago" Kyle tells him.

"What?" Jeremy asks confused. "Arrested why?" He was happy to hear that Elena was safe. He couldn't lose anyone else.

"Because she cohabitates with vampires, I'm assuming" Kyle says. "But our time is running out, is the witch going to help or not"

"I don't know… I haven't asked her, lots of stuff has happened" Jeremy tells him.

"I am aware of that, but none of that is my concern. My concern is bringing her back"

Jeremy nods his head. "I want her back too"

"Then let's work on that shall we"

"What's it like?" Jeremy asks because he was curious as they continued to walk.

"Being turned into a vampire" Kyle clarifies even though he knows what Jeremy was asking. "All I remember was Katherine forcing her blood down my throat and then I woke up in the morgue. And Anna was there and she was so angry it scared me. Her clothes were ripped, she was bloody, and she looked like she'd been in a fight.

I didn't really care about anything because I felt amazing; better than I had ever felt in my life. I was strong, healthy. I got a glimpse of myself in the metal of one of the drawers. My face was still pale but my hair had grown back thick and dark, my cheeks had filled in I no longer looked like a fragile skeleton.

When my dad came in the room and saw me, he was ecstatic, Anna just glared at him took my arm and we ran faster than I had ever run before and it was a good thing she took me out of that room because my dad had done so much to make me happy and comfortable, he gave up a lot just to spend time with me but when he walked into that room all I saw was his veins pulsating in his neck and the scent of something so delicious its indescribable.

Anna told us a newborn vampire is just like a newborn human, we are all senses and no thought, no logic. As vampires are senses are heightened and pronounced. I could hear my dad's heart pumping the blood that ran through his veins that pulsated under his skin and I was hungry, so hungry. It didn't matter who they were or what they were to you all you see his food and the scent is intoxicating.

Jeremy remembered when he cut his hand in front of her and she tried to resist it but she couldn't take her eyes off of his blood. He kept forcing it on her until she showed him her true face and held him up against the refrigerator with so much strength that it felt like she could snap his neck with a single flick of her wrist. Damon actually did that to him. But when she fed from him it should've hurt, he should've been scared but he was kind of turned on.

"We need the witch to the spell" Kyle tells him and disappears.

Why were they always doing that, it was kind of annoying. Jeremy thinks to himself. He shakes his head. Now he had to find Bonnie but he had no idea where her and Caroline went. "Damon" he says when he sees the vampire standing unsteadily on his feet.

"Where's Elena. I need to see Elena now" Damon says to hm.

He looked terrible he was sweating and barely able to stand. "Hey, hey let's get you out of here first alright." Damon moves to take a step then falls into his arms. Jeremy walks with arm around the vampire to the only place he knows that is close by the grill.

He walks inside and pulls out his cell phone to call Bonnie. "Hey, it's me I'm with Damon" He drops Damon off at a table and walks behind him. "At the grill"

* * *

Emily watches Bonnie cradling Jeremy in her lap. He had the spell on him which was all she needed. She nods at Kyle who was hiding in the shadows. This would work because this way it was easier to bring Anna back. It was a good thing Kyle didn't trust Jeremy to get Bonnie, otherwise Anna would've stayed dead. She couldn't allow that. She made a promise to Annabelle to keep her safe, she intended to keep that promise because Anna always kept hers.

Bonnie begs and pleads for her to save Jeremy, she made up excuses as to why she couldn't to buy herself time to locate Anna. She was going to help bring Jeremy back but she was going to bring Anna with him. She holds Anna's ring her hand, Kyle had taken it from Jeremy when they talked. She recites the spell she made and feels the ring come to life in her hand. When she's done reciting her spell the candles go out just like they are supposed to. It worked. Emily Bennet opens her palm, the ring was pulsating with life. She leaves the three of them and walks outside.

She walks into the forest and places the ring on the ground. She intructs Kyle to step on it, smashing it. He does and backs up when a bright light escapes from it. Kyle cover his eyes with his arm trying to peek through to see what was happening. When the ligth fades he smiles because she was standing there.

* * *

The next thing he knows he's waking up in Bonnie's arms in some strange room with a lot of candles. She tells him what happened and he's a little shocked at first. He supposed anyone would be if they were just told they brought back from the dead. He felt strange though, like he was missing something. He tried to tell her when they were Skyping but she told him it was nothing to worry about.

He wakes up when he feels something in his room with him. He opens his eyes and sees nothing but then he hears a creak in the hallway. "Alaric?" He asks because he had told him he was staying over. He walks out into the hallway still feeling as if something or someone was with him, watching him. He makes his way down the stairs and sees that Alaric is still asleep on the couch. For some reason his mind was telling him to go the kitchen. He walks over there and sees her. "Anna?"

"Hey, Jeremy" she says with her face softening.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I kept the ending the same as the show since they decided to the right thing and bring Anna back. I changed it a little by removing Vicki because we really don't need her back. As for the rest of Anna's journal entries I don't know if I'll write them. I got to the part where we find out why Katherine had Anna killed because she knew if Anna was there, Anna would've killed her first.


End file.
